SPENDING TIME WITH MY MOM'S FAMILY
by Precious Flames
Summary: "I hate Yuka's Family... Why? Why Do I have to spend some time here?" -MIKAN


**DISCLAIMER: **Fine.. I don't own Gauken Alice.. stop rubbing it on my face XDD

**SPENDING TIME WITH MY MOM'S FAMILY**

CHAPTER 1

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

A brunette girl step out of the car, she was wearing a dark sun glass, matching it with a black dress and black stilettos. She entered the chapel, heads turned to her and some even started to murmur. She walked down the aisle, she reach the casket in front of the altar. She stared at the person inside the casket. _'Why do you have to leave me? Now I'm all alone…' _She thought as she wiped the teardrop that fell.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

She started to walk away back to her car.

"Mikan!" a woman's voice called from the back. Mikan didn't bother to halt. She just continues to walk back to her car. She reaches the outside of the chapel. Someone grab her on the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to talk to her? You haven't seen each other for three years right?" she heard a man's voice.

She faced the guy. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" the girl questioned.

"She's your mother right?" the guy replied not even bothering on answering her question.

"I was asking you" Mikan replied.

"I asked you first." The boy smirked.

"You're wasting my time." Mikan said then tried to enter her car.

"Mikan" The woman called again.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Please stay here for a while, even until your grandpa's burial. Please…" The woman begged.

"Of course I'm staying, your house is still at the same place right?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, it's OUR house Mikan and your room is still the same." The woman answered.

"By the way, your sisters are at home." She added.

"Correction, they are my STEP-sisters." Mikan said then rode her car.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan entered her old room and scanned around.

The bed was still the same, though the covers were different.

The room was newly painted though it was the same color as before.

She glanced at the old study table, there are two picture frames.

One was an old picture of her family and her. That picture includes her mom, dad and grandpa.

The other was a new one; it includes her two step-sisters: Anna and Nonoko, her mom and her new husband.

Mikan flipped the picture so it was facing down.

"Why does she have to place that picture?" She said to no one.

She walks to her bed and lay down. She kept her gaze on the ceiling

_'Is it right for me to stay here? Grandpa, you know that I don't like staying here if you weren't here.' _Mikan thought.

Tears started to ran down.

"I hate you grandpa. Why do you have to die?" She cried.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Mikan sat up.

She glanced at the side table where the clock was placed.

It was already evening. She must've fallen asleep.

She changes to a black t-shirt and short shorts. She walks out of her room.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Mikan are you going to stay at the funeral?" Yuka asked while they're having dinner.

"Yeah sure, by the way why are you here? Shouldn't you suppose to be at the funeral?" Mikan asked.

"Your Uncle Kaname was there with your step-brother" Yuka replied.

Mikan finished her food. "Step-brother? I didn't remember you got pregnant?" Mikan said.

"He's Natsume, the one who prevented you from leaving." Yuka answered.

"Hn, I'm going to the funeral." She said then went out of the house.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-At the funeral-

Mikan seated at the vacant bench in the front. She stayed quiet while reading a book entitled 'Dead is the New Black'. Someone sat beside her. So she looked up to see who it was and returned her gaze on the book, though she wasn't really reading it anymore.

"So you love reading suspense books?" The guy commented.

"It's none of your business." Mikan replied grumpily.

"I'll let you borrow the next book of that." He said.

"I can buy my own. So don't bother." She replied.

"I thought you're nice, Mom told me so. I can't believe mom lied about your attitude." He said.

"I can't believe my step-brother was so nosy. Leave me alone. I'm trying to read here." She said in a low volume since the surrounding was very quiet, though murmurings were heard.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-Midnight-

Her step-sisters were fast asleep on a small room inside the funerary as well as her mom. Some of the visitors already left, only few stayed. Mikan was in front of the casket of her grandfather. She stares at his grandfather's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry grandpa. I didn't able to see you at your last minute. I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"You can cry you know. No one will prevent you to do that." Natsume whispered.

"Stop bothering me. I'll cry if I want to." Mikan said. "I was suggesting you do that, it will lessen the pain your feeling." He suggested.

"Whatever." Mikan said then returned to her seat.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-Two days later: at the burial-

Everybody was crying, Yuka was in the arms of her husband as she cried very hard.

Natsume was comforting her sisters as he silently sobs as well.

Mikan was in front of the casket as it was slowly brought down on the ground.

She hugged herself, her sun glasses hid those eyes that were already filled with tears of pain.

She doesn't want to cry so she was keeping herself from doing so. They started throwing white roses on the casket.

_'Goodbye Grandpa' _Mikan said inside her head.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

After her grandfather's burial, Mikan started to pack her things.

She wasn't talking to any member of her mom's family.

Her phone rang; it was a call from her dad. She eagerly picked it up

[Normal letters = Mikan; Italic letters = Mikan's Dad]

"Hey Dad" She greeted in an enthusiastic tone.

'_Hi sweetie, how's the burial'_

"It's fine, I missed grandpa though." Mikan said as her voice turned soft.

'_You know that he's already happy there. By the way, I called you to check up on you'_

"I'm fine Dad, I already packed my things and I'll be leaving any minute now."

'_About that, will you stay there for a week or more?'_

"WHAT? I don't want to stay here anymore. Why?" Mikan shouted the first word and whispered the rest.

'_I won't be at home for a week or two. I'll be away for some business trip'_

"That it's fine, I'll stay home. You had left me before with a babysitter. Right now, you can always leave me even without hiring one." She convinced her father.

'_And it's now harder to leave you alone in the house since you're a lady now. Who knows what would happen.'_

"But Dad let me stay anywhere but here. I don't want to stay here anymore, you know that perfectly well. I could stay at Hotaru's house if you want." Mikan still tries to convince her dad.

'_Their family was on vacation. Stay there, that's final.'_

"But Dad-" Mikan whined.

"_No buts young lady, that's my decision and that's final."_ Her father scolded.

Mikan pouted and said: "Fine"

'_Glad we agreed. Oh I have to go, bye sweetheart. I love you.'_

"Love you too Dad."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"You're not leaving yet?" Yuka asked in a very shocked tone.

"That's what I said. Didn't you hear me?" Mikan replied.

"Give Mom, some respect." Natsume said.

"It's only the two of us talking here. Don't you know the word called 'manners'?" Mikan retorted.

"Stop talking like you know it." Natsume retorted back.

Mikan groaned very irritated then walks out.

"Natsume, you shouldn't do that." Yuka scolded.

"Mom, she was disrespecting you. Stop agreeing with her acts."

"Bear with it. She already doesn't want to stay here, so let her feel accepted no matter what she do or say. Please Natsume; you know I haven't seen her for two years." Yuka said.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Dinner time, No one dared to speak a word.

"So… who wants desert?" Yuka asked trying to lessen the awkwardness.

"Thank you for the food." Mikan said and stood up and was about to leave.

"Aren't you going to help with the dishes?" Natsume said and took a bite on his steak.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a guest here. And I don't know how to, me and my dad do fast foods. We eat outside." Mikan explained then continued to walk.

"Mikan, I won't be tolerating your attitude anymore. We all know you're a guest but don't act like you are a princess." Kaname scolded.

"In my dad's eyes I'm a princess. By the way I don't care if you'll stop tolerating my attitude… you're not my father anyway." Mikan snapped back then left.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

She locked the door behind and sat on the bed;

she reminisced the time where she started to hate her mom.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-Flashback-

_ A little girl was being asked by the judge._

_"Mikan, you're a very smart girl. So who do you want to stay with? Your Mom or your Dad?" The judge asked._

_She glanced at her parents and started to cry._

_It is a torture for a seven year old kid to experience her parents' divorce, and it's more painful to choose which custody._

_She doesn't completely understand what's happening._

_"Take your time Mikan. You're a very smart girl." The judge said._

_Her mom started to cried as well, but little Mikan was confused._

_Why is her mom crying in another man's arms? _[A/N: the man was Kaname]_ Yuka was with her new husband._

_"Baby, if you want to stay with your dad then it's fine with me…" Her mom sobbed as it pained her a lot, but it hurts more to see her own daughter suffering._

_"I'm giving up. I'll give my child's custody to my ex-husband." Yuka said then stood up and walked out of the room._

_"MOMMY!" little Mikan cried, she was about to run after her mom but halted by her father._

_"Mikan, mommy already left us." Mr. Sakura explained to his daughter as she sobbed._

-End of flashback-

Mikan took the picture frame, the one with the picture of her mother's new family.

She stared at it on threw, the glass shattered as it hits the wall.

Mikan sat back to the bed and hugged her knees.

She cried and cried until she had fallen asleep.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Morning time, Mikan rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched her arms up high. She tires out her eyes last night. She took a quick shower then wore her pink shirt with an 'I-don't-CARE' printed in front she wears a shorts again. Mikan let her hair down since it's still wet. She went out of her room after getting herself satisfied with her look.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Yuka asked.

"Anything's fine. I'm going out for a while." Mikan replied then continued walking.

She walks around the town until she spotted the Sakura tree where she used to hang out and play with her friends back at the old days

Mikan run up the hill, since it was located on the top. She sat below it and inhaled the fresh air.

"Finally some time alone" she said.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Few moments later,

"Oi ugly princess breakfast is ready." Natsume called.

Mikan gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.

She stood up and walk away from the lad.

Natsume smirked and walked behind.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

The family was chatting happily over breakfast, well excluding Mikan. She quietly eats her food.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to go to the waterfalls later? We will be swimming there." Anna nervously invited.

"Thank you but I prefer to stay in my room for the whole day." Mikan replied.

"Oh ok, but we were hoping we could have some bonding time or something." Anna said.

"Yeah, you know Mikan-chan we really wanted to spend some time to you, and maybe get to know you better." Nonoko said.

"Oh no, you don't have to, I won't be returning here anyway." She answered back and faked smiled.

"Mikan…" Yuka whispered.

"Grandpa isn't here anymore so I don't have any family to visit anymore." She said then stood up.

"Thank you for the food" Mikan added then went to her room as usual.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"One more disrespectful word that comes out from her mouth, I swear I'm going to take action." Kaname said.

Yuka shook her head.

"Please Kaname… She's my daughter." Yuka told her husband.

"Mom, are you really going to tolerate her attitude?" Natsume asked.

"Let her be… At least I know she's still here with us. What if her words a while ago were true? What if she never really wanted to come back anymore? I want to be with her even if it's the last time I'll be." She replied.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: yey.. I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter T.T Please stay tuned :)

~PRECIOUS FLAMES 3


End file.
